


beware the curse that falls on young lovers (starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [12]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Eye Trauma, F/M, Guns, Italics, Replacing One's Dead Body Parts With the Body Parts of Your Dead Cult Leader, SHSL Despair - Freeform, Swords, car crash, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“she choked back her tears as he chose someone else to confide in over her. she was never enough.”</p><p>or; peko pekoyama's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beware the curse that falls on young lovers (starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters)

peko was born a tool. simply an instrument for her master's use. she would never be anything else, and she understood that. she had accepted it. 

//

and when his sister died, she was by his side. despite her being there, she wasn't enough. she choked back her tears as he chose someone else to confide in over her. she was never enough. 

//

she watched as he fell into a rotted dark version of himself and as he killed satou. he didn't even flinch as the blood splattered onto his suit. she stood by. she wanted to take the bat from him so badly. she was supposed to do these things for him. she had to do these things for him. but she couldn't. he wouldn't let her. and peko realized, suddenly, she was useless. and her heart and soul began to reek with the scent of rotting fruit because what else could she do? her purpose in life was gone, so all that was left for her to do was _rot_. 

//

and so when he asked for her by his side again, she was _ecstatic_. she would do anything for him and he needed her again (he _needed_ her. that was her entire purpose in life. to be _needed_ by him). she stood beside him as he shot the people he didn't want alive, and she realized that just because he didn't depend on her didn't mean he didn't need her (he _needed_ her in the way she _wanted_ him, the way she knew she couldn't have him, in the way that meant she longed to kiss him and hold him close as he cried). 

//

on the day the world ends, peko and kuzuryuu drive off into a sunset that's filled with ashes from a burning world. kuzuryuu is driving, and peko leans her head out the window, feeling the wind on her face.  
“you don't have to be my tool anymore,” he says.  
“what?” she asks.  
“you know. it's the end of the world. you can leave if you want. i mean, i love you, and all, but if you want to leave, you can.” he looks down as he says it, afraid if he looks her in the eye, she'll walk away.  
he doesn't understand that she _couldn't_. she _couldn't_ walk away from him. she _loves_ him.  
“i'm not leaving you,” she says, placing her hand gently on his. he looks down and smiles softly.  
and then their car slams into a tree.  
“fucking hell,” kuzuryuu curses. “godfucking damnit.”  
peko smiles, before punching one of the windows of the abandoned cars out that's still on the road. there's blood on her knuckles but she doesn't mind. peko drags the dead body out onto the road and climbs in.  
“let's go,” she says, grinning. “but this time, i'm driving.”

//

the sun is high and peko drives. the road is empty, except for the various raccoon and straggler. kuzuryuu sits in the passenger seat with a machine gun, and guns down anyone in their way. the front of their car is stained pink. peko keeps her sword close to her. what kuzuryuu doesn't know is she would still die to protect him. 

//

peko wakes up one morning to see that someone has taken their ammunition. kuzuryuu is effectively helpless. they get in the car, engine roaring and whining, the kind of roar that means going into war. they find the culprits soon after, and peko drives the car right off the road at them. they duck and the car keeps going. one of them shoots and the windshield cracks. peko doesn't care until the windshield shatters and glass flies at both of them. peko has her arms up in time but kuzuryuu isn't that fast. there's a shard of glass wedged in his eyeball. peko _screams_. she gets out of the car, her sword bared. the thieves can see the anger in her eyes and they run.  
catching them isn't hard. she holds one to a tree by his throat until he tells her which one of them was shooting the windshield. when he tells her, she slits his throat. she slits the throats of the other two, and their blood dries on her sword. she'll clean it later. she saves the one that shot at them for kuzuryuu to deal with. 

//

she hears rumors one day that someone is hunting them down, but she doesn't let it bother her. if they come for them (and _let_ them come) she will die before she lets them so much as lay a finger on kuzuryuu. it doesn't matter how many people they send. for kuzuryuu, she will fight off an _army_.

//

they swing by the high school one day, to see its charred remains. they find junko's body, and kuzuryuu watches peko kick it and laughs. she's missing a hand, and another hand lays nearby.  
“who took off thier own hand and put junko's on?” kuzuryuu laughs, then touches his empty eye socket. peko, for all her talents, knows she isn't a surgeon and was unable to save it.  
“i don't know,” peko replies.  
“put hers in place of mine,” kuzuryuu says quickly. “it'll freak people out.”  
peko nods. she slices the eye out of the body and then holds open kuzuryuu's eye socket to put it in. he touches it gently, grinning.  
“it's _perfect_. thank you.” peko smiles back at him. 

//

peko wakes up and she can't believe she was asleep when they came for them. she shouldn't have slept, she's _failed_ him, she has to _protect_ him, she has to, she has to, it's her job and she has to she can see him he's _kicking_ and _fighting_ but she just can't seem to move even though she knows _she has to she has to she has to_ -


End file.
